Praxis Kit
Praxis kits are consumable items in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background After somebody receives mechanical augmentations, it is common for many of the new features to be "locked" so that the body does not get overwhelmed and inevitably rejecting the augment. Traditionally, these abilities "unlock" themselves through prolonged usage of the augmentations, thus allowing the body to become accustomed to the new features slowly, however praxis kits (distributed mainly from L.I.M.B clinics) allow this system to be bypassed manually and release new features at the users own free will. This method is usually not offered, but on rare occasions when a patient's body accepts the augmentations with greater ease, the praxis kits can be used to advance the process without the need for prolonged use of the augmentation. Characteristics Once used, they will award the player with one Praxis Point. Praxis kits may either be purchased for 5000 credits at LIMB clinics or be found while exploring. Locations Detroit *Inside a box shortly after exiting an elevator in the Sarif Industries Milwaukee Junction factory. *Detroit Downtown Apartments, third floor of the westmost building, inside an illegal augmentation 'chopshop' with a level 5 security door (code to get in: 2356), then hack the level 2 terminal, then hack the level 1 computer for the final code into the area with the kit). * In the Derelict Row sewers in a hidden area accessible by breaking through a wall. Location of wall is shown by Jensen icon in the image. 1st Visit *LIMB Clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. 2nd Visit *One in Isaias Sandoval's apartment across the street from Adam's place. It is connected to 2 EMP mines hidden under the body that should be disconnected before grabbing the kit if the player does not have EMP resistance. The trap will not be there if Zeke Sanders has been killed prior to this point. The praxis kit will also not be there nor the body if Zeke Sanders has been killed prior to this point rendering it inaccessible; confirmed on both 360 and PS3 *LIMB Clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. Hengsha *Behind a breakable wall in the sewers below the Hung Hua Hotel in Hengsha, (From the ladder to the hotel go left and wall is opposite a stack of matresses). *In the bottom of an elevator shaft in Hengsha Court Gardens. (Access from the southwest roof via a hackable door or breakable wall or through the upper floor vent shaft on the left of the elevator as you exit.) 1st visit * LIMB Clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. *From Bobby Bao - the bartender at The Hive. Either search his corpse, or during his side quest. Convince Jaya to make the monthly payment, or pay 5000 credits yourself. *A reward from Malik after doing the side mission for her. *On the second floor of the Tai Yong Medical building, in a desk drawer in a medical room above the Lee Geng Lab. (Laboratory B-2) 2nd visit *LIMB Clinic - two can be bought for 5000 credits each. *On your second visit to Heng Sha, a reward from Doctor Wing's side quest in the LIMB Clinic. Montreal * In one of the cubicles in the center of the Picus TV newsroom. Singapore * Panchaea *There is a limb clinic hidden behind a vending machine that can be moved. Two Praxis kits can be purchased there for 5,000 credits a piece. Video Guides For the first Detroit City visit: thumb|500px|left Category:Technology Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution consumables